


Grass - okuyasu / reader

by antibucci



Category: Jjba - Fandom, JoJo - Fandom, Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antibucci/pseuds/antibucci
Summary: PausedMorioh had been your home for a long time, but you were yet to see the city. He had protected the town and watched over it for most his life. There was a lot for you both to learn.Modern AU, years after the events of the summer of 1999. No stands, more of a mystery solving concept.
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Nijimura Okuyasu/Reader, Nijimura Okuyasu & Reader, Nijimura Okuyasu/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. sleepless

The deafening silence of your own house caused the blood rushing in your ears to grow louder by the minute. While it was never the craziest of places it was also not normally so silent. The clock on your dresser that listed a time in thin red lines taunted you. You tried to guess what it could mean, based on what you heard. 

“Five, maybe?” 

You had just woken up in a cold sweat hours into a restless sleep and now needed a reassuring touch from your parents. The dark sky outside didn’t stop its eery glow to console your nervousness. You knew what the day you were so restless about meant. Your parents had been slightly worried about it and had slipped a few words about it here and there. Your birthday, more specifically your 18th birthday, have you some sort of special thing according to your parents. 

You peeked out the window to find the car gone, and decided to check the living room for signs of life. The squeaky floorboards made your heart pound as you inches into the common area and looked around. Not a single light on or even a note. You say on the couch for a moment and thought. 

Why are they gone. Should I...? 

You shook your head in dismissal and decided that you would treat yourself and take a step outside. The shoes you kept by the door, mostly for looks, were a bit small on your feet as you painfully slipped them on, unable to properly tie them. Your whole body cringed as the door groaned from you whipping it open.

The morning air hit you like a wall, chilly against your loose night gown that had nothing underneath, which was your norm. The stars beckoned you to step further and further into the empty drive way. Shaking off the cold, you continued to follow the soft light of a single star, seeing it follow the purple line just above the horizon. You wanted to see the sunrise, but you feared the trouble it could get you in. However, it was your birthday and maybe a risk was in your agenda for the day. 

A single foot off the driveway threw your body out of its comfort zone. It had been at least a couple years since you had left the property. The shuffle of your scuffed shoes echoed through the empty streets as you followed the changing colors of the sky on the sidewalk. Your anxiety increased as a car passed with its bright lights, luckily you didn’t recognize the small red car that roughly pushed you away from the road with its speed. 

You continued to walk until you were met with the sight of the sea before you. While you had seen it before, it was only from afar. The grass that met the pavement just before the sand of the beach beckoned you. Instead of heading straight for the grass you opted to touch the ocean, a dream you had once. 

It was cold and smelled weird but pleasing nonetheless. You kicked off your shoes and threw your whole body in the ocean, soaking your night gown to your body. Violently shivering, you removed yourself from the ocean sat in the sand as the sun rose from the waters. 

When about half the sun had reached over the waves, you heard the sound of a rough motor grow louder then stop, as if someone had drove up to a stop. You glanced behind you to see a man on a motorcycle looking in your general direction, making your heart jump in fear. 

“Hey. Are you okay?” His voice was rough, but he seemed concerned. You still quite skeptical and just nodded in return. He got off his bike and walked towards you, causing you to back up into the water. 

As he got closer you could make out his scarred up face, something that made you even more fearful, but your fear caused him to be even more concerned. His stern expression changed to a pink glare as he tried to focus on your face.

“What’re you doin out here like this?” He cocked his head to the side a bit and squatted down to pick up the shoes you had laid in the sand. “These’re kid’s shoes.” He gave himself the liberty of looking you up and down before throwing his jacket at you. 

You gasped at the huge hunk of leather hurtling at you then slapping into your arms. “W-who-“

“Look Ion know what’s happenin’ here, but you don’t look so good. Y’know there could be creeps about, right?” He huffed and adjusted his collar. “I haven’t seen you here in Morioh before. Who are you?”

You did your best not to cry as he continued to tower over you, making your nerves go haywire. “I-I’m [y/n]... daughter of the [y/l/n] family...” 

His eyes widen. “The hell? Those creeps have a kid?” He looked at you then did a full circle back to you. “I’m Nijimura Okuyasu, I promise I’m not tryna be a creep. I watch over this town with my friends. So, [y/n], tell me why I haven’t seen ya round here.” He sat down next to you keeping an eye on your terrified expression.

You hesitated to say anything at all. Did your parents never mention you? Was it really that weird that you were always at home? “I’ve been at home.” Despite your answer being honest he did not seem to like it. 

Okuyasu reaches over and forces you to put the jacket over your shoulders, causing you to fear the situation even more. “Are you hungry?” he asks, gauging your reaction. 

While he was a stranger and you had your instincts yelling at you for even speaking to him, you decided to give him a short nod in response, wanting to know what would happen. He smiled very gently before offering you his hand. You carefully took it and stood with him.

The thrill raging throughout you increased as he walked you towards his bike. He was gentle grabbing you and setting you on the back, but your fears got the best of you as you started to vocalize your terror. “Wh-whoa- AH! What is this??” 

He raised an eyebrow at you. “Just hold on to me, okay?” When he set the bike up straight you instinctively grabbed tightly to his waist and let out a cry at the sound of the bike kicking to life. 

When he actually started driving you practically begged for your life into his back.


	2. enter josuke

The occasional glance from the barista speaking to okuyasu and the bright flickering lights overhead made you wary of what situation you were actually in. It had gone from an adventurous morning to a back room nightmare. 

He peered over to you before walking back to the table with a muffin in one hand and a mug in the other. He set them both in front of you before propping his head up on his hand to watch you. “So, [y/n]. What do ya like to do at home?” 

You smiled just thinking about getting to have some fun when your parents weren’t home. “I like to read and watch those romance shows on the tv. Sometimes when my parents let me I paint a picture of a flower in our garden. I also like the books my mom keeps hidden in her room.” Other thoughts started to come up in your head making you rant. “When I was 12 I had a friend who would play with me in the yard but he moved away and my parents never liked any one else. Day dreaming is a great hobby too.” 

He sat listening to you spill about all the times you’ve had fun or enjoyed something in the slightest. Okuyasu smiled and nodded. “Happy, huh?” His smile turned to a short frown as he decided what to say. “How old are you?” 

Sitting up proudly, you announced your new age in triumph. He clapped and gave you a sweet “happy birthday.”

An awkward silence fell over you both as he adjusted his t shirt against his sweaty chest, the chill facade he had been putting on slowly melting away. His flip phone began to buzz loudly in the pocket of the jacket you were wearing, causing you to jump. Okuyasu reaches over and slipped his hand into the chest pocket of the jacket, pulling the flip phone out to answer it.

“Oi, Josuke.” The muttering back over the phone was unintelligible, but Okuyasu seemed comforted by the words. “Okay, thanks bro.” Snapping the phone shut he glanced in your direction, slightly worried. “I’m not gonna be takin ya home, [y/n].”

You mulled over how you felt. Maybe you should just go home but even sitting in the dusty cafe made you feel like you were living in a dream. “Okuyasu.” Saying his name felt strange, but helped you put a perspective on the situation. “Why don’t you want to take me home? You’ve seemed suspicious of me in general.” 

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from you, visibly nervous. “Look, [y/n]. These days it ain’t normal to find a half naked woman on the beach. Well it ain’t normal in general. You look rough n all. I’m just concerned.” His face distorted into a half smile before he jolted at the sound of the door opening. 

In walked a man with a boisterous hairstyle sticking off his head and a swanky jacket covered in pins. “Yo, Oku,” he nodded towards Okuyasu. The smile plastered across his face shifted into a grimace as he laid eyes on your wet hair dripping over Okuyasu’s jacket. “Hi.” He was less enthusiastic to address you but sauntered over anyways. 

With the atmosphere becoming more awkward by the second, Okuyasu decided it was time to introduce his friend. “Uh, this’s my buddy Josuke. He don’t bite.” 

Josuke gave you a full bow, that you hesitantly reciprocated, your posture making him stifle a laugh. “H-hi, Josuke.” 

He took a seat across from you next to Okuyasu, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Oku, it seems you’ve got your hands full now, bud.” 

Okuyasu looked at the table too in silence. He seemed to start sweating even more despite the cool air of the shop. “Josuke I don’t know what I’m gunna do,” his voice cracked. “I’m so worried, bro, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack.” 

The tears forming in Okuyasu’s eyes made Josuke grimace. “Oku, it’ll be fine. How about we just ask her how she’s feeling about it?” 

You were in utter shock at the men in front of you. There was nothing to prepare you for a grown man crying over you today. “Uh... I’m okay. It’s okay.” Scared to continue you glanced at Okuyasu’s flushed face and immediately looked away, flustered. “Please don’t worry so much.” Using what you had learned from the TV romcoms, you tried to reassure him by holding out your hand for him. 

Being the hopelessly lost man he was, Okuyasu sniffled and grabbed your hand, probably hoping it would make you both feel better. Josuke, however, was thrown for a loop. 

“What-“ he stuttered, but was interrupted by Okuyasu screeching out of his chair still holding your hand. 

As if your hand had given him some confidence, he regained his senses. “[y/n], lets take ya to get some proper clothes, aight?” You nodded frantically in response and followed him, still slightly shaken. 

Josuke stared at you both, jaw on the floor, as you shuffled out behind him. He jumped out of his chair to catch up to you. “What’re you guys up to? What the hell was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like oku was quite ooc last chapter so I was dead set on correcting it. Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter.


	3. Lively Morioh Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okuyasu takes you to get some clothes, and shows you a side of Morioh.

Okuyasu’s hand squeezed yours in reassurance as your face twisted in bewilderment at the world around you. 

Shops lined the small two way street, that maybe you could recall from long ago, the scent of fresh foods wafting out from some, and friendly faces setting up tables outside of others. All the people roaming in and out of the shops were dressed in styles unfamiliar to you, much more simple than the bizarre fashion shown on the television. Even more strange were the objects these people carried about. Baubles and sweets you thought were hard to get. To you, this seemed to be a street of rich people, opening their collections to the sale of more common people like you and Okuyasu.

Well, that is what you assumed until their faces began to light up when Okuyasu waved at them. They called to him and beamed grins of gratitude and joy in his direction, even if he was simply shooting them a “yo.” Even more confused with this area, you grabbed his arm with your other hand and tried to hide closer to him.

“Hey, Wus wrong?” Okuyasu turned to you and gave you a reassuring look. “All these people ‘ere are friends of mine. And now that yer my friend they’re yours too.” He smiled and ruffled your hair. 

You feel better for a moment, but he makes a beeline for a specific shop, where a man was sweeping outside. His face lit up when he saw Okuyasu heading his way. “How’re you, Nijimura? Who’s this lady?”

“Hey let’s keep this quick, aight? I need some clothes for her. It’s a bit of a story.” Okuyasu was quick to follow the man inside, him complying with no further explanation. 

You were beginning to wonder if Okuyasu and his friend were in a gang or something similar, seeing as everyone seemed to be on his good side. But from what you knew, gangsters and mobsters of the like were not nice like Okuyasu, nor acted like him. But… he did look intimidating.

Oku led you to a room and gently handed you clothes before trying to close the door in front of you, and you panicked. As much as you trusted his friends, you were still scared of being alone in such a foreign place. You grabbed the door and tried not to cry.

“Oku…” His expression turned shocked. “I don’t want to be in here alone.” 

His face slowly tinted red. “A-are you sure?” 

You nodded.

He slipped in and closed the door behind him, staring at you nervously. “Uh, I’m gonna turn around… just go ahead.” He turned the other way and sweated over being there.

You quickly changed and grabbed his hand while he was still facing the other way, jerking him to reality. Okuyasu smiled at you warily and led you back out the room, where the shop owner was standing with a pair of shoes and socks. 

The socks, which you slipped on with ease, were plain grey and soft, but the shoes were bright white. You fumbled with the laces for a moment before Okuyasu leaned down and began tying them for you. The sight of him knelt down under you made your heart run laps in your chest. 

He straightened himself up and grabbed your hand once more. “Thank you Mr. Akiyama. I’ll repay you later.” The man nodded and waved it off as the two of you left the shop.

Out on the sidewalk stood Josuke who looked skeptical. “Nijimura. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm going to continue working on this fic, along with the other I'm currently writing. This one will take a good bit of world building with it being an AU but I'll so my best.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew this is my first fic in a very long time but I hope I’ve improved a lot since then. Sorry for tense changes.


End file.
